


Professor Wytte likes older girls ;)

by osaki



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki/pseuds/osaki
Summary: He took his hands off his face and saw that Queen Monica was sucking on his dick.
Relationships: Monica/Dorian Wytte
Kudos: 13





	Professor Wytte likes older girls ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just weird— LIKE JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE

It was getting late and everyone went to bed as tomorrow they were going to look for dany. Everyone was sleeping, but Dorian couldn't help thinking of Monica and how sexy she looked wearing pants. Suddenly he noticed his erection and covered it to make sure nobody accidentally sees it. He tried to ignore it but the urge to beat it completely got over him so he rushed to the bathroom, slightly closed the door and took out his dick. Without waiting, he grabbed it and started stroking it faster and faster while thinking of Monica, but these thoughts were only making him get more and more aroused. 

He was rubbing the tip and then grabbing his cock and moving back and forth and his mind was going nuts, he didnt care about anything anymore so he let out a groan and then started moaning Monica's name. 

After arguing with Will, Monica left her room and wanted to go to Damien but she thought she heard someone calling her name. She got next to the bathroom door, which wasn't even closed and saw Dorian wildly fapping while moaning her name. Even though she was embaeassed, she was getting wet and she kept watching until she eventually reached her pussy and starting fingering it until she accidentally let out a loud moan. 

Suddenly Dorian realized that someone was around and stopped, but then he saw Monica and grabbed her hand, then he took her inside the bathroom and locked the door. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked Monica, trying not to look at her.

"What are YOU doing here, doing these things while thinking of me?" She asked.

Dorian got embarrassed and before he could even try to find an answer she grabbed his head and kissed him. Her tongue was bumping into his and he couldn't think of anything else, then Monica started playing around his mouth with her tongue. Suddenly Dorian pushed her back, asking for a break. Monica looked into his eyes lustfully and grabbed his dick then started stroking it, the she pushed him on the toilet. Dorian was so embarrassed that he couldn't think of anything than covering his face. He didn't want her to see him like that, but suddenly his dick felt even hotter and wetter, he took his hands off his face and saw that Queen Monica was sucking on his dick. 

"You are so good at this, mhmm" he whispered. She stopped licking his cock and replied "Or maybe you're too bad at it" and let out a giggle. Dorian started feeling comfortable when suddenly Monica stood up. She got on top of him and asked "Do you want to go further?". Dorian looked at her but his words froze in his throat so all he could do was nodding, then she smiled at him the way she never did before and started moaning as she was slowly sliding down on his dick. She slowly moved her hips then started riding him. He was awkwardly looking at her breast hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did. She grabbed the shoulders of her pyjamas and flashed Dorian. "You can touch them if you want" Monica said so without thinking twice he grabbed her boobs and started playing with them. 

Dorian couldn't help being so loud when Monica was so sloppy down there, as she went faster they both got louder and louder until they were screaming each other's name. Dorian put his hand under her and started moving his finger around her clit, then Monica suddenly screamed his name. "D-don't stop rubbing it now mhh" she screamed so Dorian kept rubbing her clit faster and faster. Suddenly he noticed that her insides were squeezing his dick and he realized that she was about to reach an orgasm so he moved his hand even faster until she released a loud scream and then moaned his name over and over. Dorian grabbed her hips and started moving as his dick was going in and out, until he reached his limit and let out a loud moan as he released his semen inside her. After 2 long minutes of taking heavy breaths, they hugged each other and kissed until Damien walked in screaming "CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT OUR SISTER IS— ACTUALLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DORIAN?! ANYWAY WE GOTTA GO GET DANI, SHE'S HERE." They quickly got ready and left the bathroom. He looked into Dani's eyes and told her that they're siblings, but she laughed and said that her brother would never get intimate with her enemy. After saying that she set the shelter on fire and left. 

Dorian followed her, but Monica asked everyone how did they notice Dani was there and Nico yelled "WE COULDN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU AND DORIAN, THAT DUMBASS REALLY CAN'T HANDLE THINGS. THIS ISN'T EVEN IMPORTANT NOW WE NEED TO FIND DANI NOW." 

"Why? You want your turn?" Mark asked. 

"I HOPE YOU'RE JOKING, WE NEED TO SAVE HER!"


End file.
